Complete
by Kyron
Summary: *CHAPTER 3 UP* New life is a gift, but acheiving that gift is another isn't easy. Inu/Kag
1. Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha so don't ask.and don't sue. Like most writers, I'm poor.  
  
Complete  
  
Inu Yasha watched the dark-haired girl carefully. Kagome lay asleep on the straw may, a cold cloth draped across her forehead. She had a high fever and had fallen unconscious. The half demon now sat by her side, watching with worried violet eyes. Hell, if it wasn't a new moon he could help her. He could give her some of his blood.but not tonight. No.for tonight he was human. He sighed and gently took her hand in his, just to let her know he was there. They were at Lady Kaede's, the old healer had offered them shelter until Kagome was well. The hanyou squeezed the girl's hand gently and sighed. He glanced at her great belly and thought about the child she now carried.HIS child. He wondered if Kagome's illness would affect the baby.  
  
A quiet moan and a very light squeeze on his hand brought him from his reverie. He looked down at his stricken love. She was still not awake but the lines on her face showed a deep pain. Inu Yasha knew instantly that something was very wrong. "Ka-Kagome?" he asked timidly. "Ahh!" she nearly screamed. The hanyou was on his feet instantly and headed to the next room. "Kaede!" he called. The old woman rushed from her porch and came inside. Inu Yasha pointed to Kagome's room just as the girl let out another yelp. The older woman was there almost instantly. She recognized the signs instantly. Kagome was going into labor.three weeks early. "Tell Sango to come!" the healer commanded. The hanyou waited only a moment and complied with her wishes. Sango wasn't far, having heard the cries. Once she reached the hut she placed a hand out ot keep the worried inu youkai from entering. "Stay here." she commanded. He gave her a disbelieving look, " I can't just 'stay here'! I want to be with Kagome!" he shouted, "You seriously don't think a door can keep me out." "No. I don't. I'm trusting you to stay out here. It's for Kagome, Inu Yasha. Please.you'll see her again soon." the youkai slayer said. Kagome yelped in pain again, causing Inu Yasha to tense. Sango's eyes pleaded with him. Another yelp. "Shit woman! What are you standing out here for? I'll stay.just.help her." he said, defeated. Sango smiled, "It'll be alright." she said and disappeared inside.  
  
Inu Yasha chose a perch near the door and waited. He cupped his face in his hands as Kagome screamed. His promise to stay put was going to be more difficult than he thought.  
  
Several hours passed. Inu Yasha's nerves were completely shot. Kagome's screams had decreased somewhat but that only served to make her love's nerves worse. I twas nearly dawn when Kagome screamed again and the cries from a baby was heard. Inu Yasha was nearly completely returned to his old self when Sango came to the door. She wore a kind smile and tired eyes as she moved over to allow the hanyou in. He cautiously stepped into the hut, the sharp smell of Kagome's blood instantly assaulting his sensitive nose. It smelled of pain.but there was something else mingled in. He couldn't place it off hand. H gulped and with some encouragement from Sango, he entered the room where Kagome lay. As he entered, he immediately went to Kagome's side. He brushed her hair away from her sweat covered brow and she opened her eyes. Inu Yasha picked up her hand and clasped it to his chest. He leaned down closer to her and gently kissed her lips. She was exhausted, her eyes barely open. Inu Yasha stroked her cheek and whispered to her. Sango couldn't make it out. She tried to give the pair as much privacy as possible. A few minutes later, Kaede came in the room, carrying a small bundle. Inu Yasha notices as Kagome's eyes opened wider, a glint of joy filling the gray-blue depths. He looked to the door where his friends stood and his heart caught in his throat. Kaede approached and offered him the small bundle of blankets. The hanyou swallowed the lump in his throat and hesitantly reached for it. He cast a worried glance at Kagome. "The fever has broken.she'll be fine." the old woman said. Kaede helped him hold the baby until he got himself positioned as to not drop the infant. "Congratulations, Inu Yasha.you have a son."  
  
Millions of thoughts crossed his mind like a whirlwind.what if the child was hunted for being part demon? What if he couldn't protect him? What if. The thoughts died in his mind as he moved the blanket from the boys face. Dark black hair adorned the small head. His eyes were closed but what Inu Yasha noticed the most.he had human ears. 'Then.maybe he won't have to be different.' the hanyou thought happily. He knew then. He would protect this child with his life. A light touch on his arm brought him back to the present. He looked over to find Kagome sitting up next to him, several pillows behind her back to help stabilize her. Kaede and Shango were no where to be seen. Kagome smiled weakly at him and he looked into her eyes. The exhaustion was still there but there was no more pain. Only complete happiness. He smiled back at her and leaned closer. Their lips met in the softest of caresses, promising to one another an eternal love. Inu Yasha then kissed the forehead of his son, giving the same promise. He shifted slightly, offering the baby to its mother. Kagome silently took hold of the child, cradling him in a gentle embrace as a tear rolled down her still flushed cheeks. The hanyou placed his arm over her shoulders and pulled her gently against him. More tears fell from her eyes but still she smiled. Inu Yasha rested his chin on her head, relishing in the smell of her hair. The mingled scent of the youth caused his own eyes to tear up. He didn't care. He let them fall and kissed the crown of Kagome's head. He'd never let this go.  
  
Kagome's breathing evened out as sleep took her, the baby nestled in her lap. Inu Yasha sighed and closed his eyes, sleep coming easily to him aswell. He hoped he dreamed.though his dreams had already come true. This was his life now, his family, his dreams. Kagome, his heart.and the new born that slept in her arms, his soul.  
  
And now he was complete. 


	2. Inner Musings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha nor it's characters. I just write fanfic when I'm bored or a muse decides to come knocking. I deliver pizza to get by each week, so no suing allowed. Just how much money do you think I have? :p This fic rated PG for language.  
  
Inner Musings By: Kyron  
  
Two years prior:  
  
Stupid woman. Always thinks she knows exactly what to do when she has no clue. Go figure. But.I don't know what I'd do without her now.  
  
Dammit. I was doing fine before she came along. If you call being practically nailed to a tree "fine". It wasn't this though. No arguing, no bullshit.nothing. Hm.sometimes it seems that the line was not as gray as I thought.  
  
There's a world of difference between then and now. World of difference huh? Like her world and mine. Decades apart. Decades. Shit.  
  
And yet, here she is. Asleep. Completely off her guard and vulnerable. It'd be so easy to kill her and take the shards.or to just leave. But I can't do either. I don't want to. Maybe I would have, early on at least. But not now. No way. And no one else will be able to either. Not while I'm still breathing. I'm not sure what gives me these ideas. Probably because I'm in a pissed off mood.can't ya tell? I can't kill her, and no, it's not inability. I can't leave her in the same token. I mean, I suppose I could but I don't think I'd be able to live with my self if I did that. I promised her protection. Always giving justification to my actions by saying I was protecting the jewel shards. Bullshit. I could give a shit about them anymore. At least, I don't really care to go full demon anymore. Nor do I care to go full human. I would. If she asked me to. Thing is, I don't think she's going to ask me to do that.  
  
The whole purpose behind me wanting to go full demon was to find some form of acceptance. To prove myself when there really was nothing to prove. I can't help what I am. Yeah, I'm a hanyou. Whoopty do. I was born that way and I might die that way. Who knows? I could die any day now but that'd be okay. I've found my acceptance. There's a person here who accepts me for who I am. She even accepts me for what I am and hasn't asked me to change. Sure, there's the whole "sit" thing which sucks. But even those have been few and far between as of late. I catch the majority of them when I follow her to the well and won't let her go home. Hell, I can't help that! I don't really wanna be stuck here with that pervert Miroku. Sango is okay to hang out with but Miroku?? C'mon.cut a guy some slack.  
  
I don't think Kagome realizes why I follow her to the well.even occasionally through it. She doesn't understand that it's hell to be without her. Even for a few days. I know she'll come back.she always does. But that doesn't stop my stomach from turning every time she mentions "tests". Or whatever they are. That usually means she's leaving again. And I'm stuck with Miroku.again. And he'll end up getting pummeled by Sango.again. Ugh.it's a vicious cycle. Though I have to admit that watching that goober of a monk get his ass kicked by a demon slayer is hilarious.  
  
Tonight she said the "T" word. Meaning she's leaving tomorrow. We even decided to camp near the well so she could leave first thing. Hell, she just got back a week ago only to say she's leaving for a second week? She even asked me to not stop her so she could hurry and get back. Forget that. Not try to stop her? Yeah.right. And Hell will freeze again, when? I'm all for the hurry and get back part though. Besides, next week is the new moon. Not exactly my favorite night of the month for obvious reasons.  
  
Shit, it's almost dawn. Almost time for her to leave me here again. Damn. Should I let her go this time? Can I? I sure as hell don't want to. I've tried telling myself that she'll be back. She said so herself. But dammit, I don't want her to leave. I can't protect her if I'm on this side and she's on the other. Shards be damned. I'd rather have her than them. I can live without them. I can't live without her. I'd rather die than live without her.  
  
Hm.the wind shifted. She's coming.  
  
***  
  
Kagome slowly approached the well, her eyes searching the trees above for any sign of the hanyou. It was just dawn and she had managed to get away from the camp without waking the others. But Inu Yasha had been no where in sight. She figured he was nearby. He never went far from the camp as it was. Unless something was bothering him. She walked as quietly as she could. Though inevitably it would be useless. She knew he could smell her coming a mile away. If he paid close enough attention anyway. Kagome sighed as she spotted the well. Still no Inu Yasha. But was that good or bad? She stepped up to the well, still checking her surroundings and finally spotted the hanyou. He sat, his back against the well and his chin resting on his knee, his other leg curled in front of him. His ears swiveled at her approach. She was certain he knew she was there. Not that there was any doubt. But something about the way he sat bothered her. Then it dawned on her.he was sitting. Not standing and yelling at her that she should stay. Not pacing all around like a caged animal waiting for her to get there. Nothing. Just sitting, staring off into the trees. Maybe he's sick? She moved closer to him, sitting herself down on the soft grass beside him. Kagome even tried looking the same direction, attempting to spot what had him so seemingly oblivious to his surroundings. Nothing. Just trees.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" she asked quietly. Pause. "Yeah?" he replied. "Are you okay?" Another pause. "Yeah." "No you're not." Long pause. "What's wrong?" she tried. Hell, she was getting worried, thinking that maybe he really was getting sick. Or maybe he'd been hurt and didn't want to tell her. Or maybe. "Do you have to go?" he asked, turning his head to look at her. Or maybe he was just fine. "Inu Yasha, we've already discussed this. Yes, I have to take my tests. I'll be back in a week." she explained for what seemed like the umpteenth billion time. "I don't want you to go." he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Kagome gave an exasperated sigh. "The shards will be safe-" "It's not about the fucking shards!" he yelled, suddenly on his feet and looking at her, amber eyes locked with gray. Kagome was surprised by his sudden outburst and stared back in shock. "Wha-" "I.don't want to lose you, Kagome. I- I can't." he managed, the rush of his own outburst leaving almost instantaneously. He sank back against the well, all of his energy seemed drained. He rested his elbows on his knees and cupped his face in his hands. His mind was fighting his heart and was losing fast. Kagome still sat, her own mind trying to process all that had happened in those last few moments. Finally, her muddled thoughts cleared enough to see the current situation. Inu Yasha now sat a couple feet away from her, face in his hands. That's what he was worried about? Losing her? Not the shards?  
  
"Inu Yasha?" she asked, timidly. No answer. He still hadn't moved. Kagome slowly inched closer to the hanyou until she was sitting next to him again. "Inu Yasha?" she tried again. Still no reply. Kagome sat, hugging her knees, waiting. Waiting for what she had no idea. But she would wait. The pair sat in silence for several minutes, neither moving nor speaking. Finally, Inu Yasha shifted, moving to rest his head back against the well and letting his arms fall to the ground. Kagome waited a few moments longer. When he did not speak, she hesitantly reached down and gently grasped his hand. His eyes shifted, immediately going to where both their hands rested upon the ground. He looked again, this time towards Kagome.  
  
She saw it then. There was something else hidden in the depths of those eyes. Something she couldn't quite place. It seemed alight like a fire, but not like the usual fire that burned in his eyes. No, this was something else. It was almost like he was completely unsure of himself. Very non-Inu Yasha like. That could definitely worry her to a degree.  
  
Inu Yasha could see it. She was distressed. Dammit.there he goes again. Making her worry about him. Seeing her like that was almost as bad as seeing her crying. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, trying to reassure her as best he could. "You're coming back soon, right?" he asked quietly. She nodded slowly. "And you have to go?" Another nod. The hanyou sighed. "Okay. I'll be here waiting when you get back." he said, turning his eyes away from hers. She remained there for a few moments more, still holding his hand. She shifted and he released her hand, ready to allow her to go. Instead, her now free arm wrapped around Inu Yasha's shoulders, pulling him against her. He tensed at first but consented to lean on her shoulder as she hugged him. "Thank you." she whispered. She eased her hold on him and moved to stand, placing a light kiss on his cheek. "I'll come back for the new moon, okay?" she said, releasing him completely. He looked at her, the surprise easily registering on his face. He finally nodded and she picked up her pack. Kagome stepped into the well, giving Inu Yasha another look and a small smile. "See you later." she said, slipping down the well and back into her own time.  
  
Inu Yasha sat there for several minutes afterwards. His mind working overtime and his heart pumping his blood so fast it pounded in his ears. He grasped the hilt of the Tetseiga for reassurance and allowed his other hand to wander to where her lips had touched his cheek. She had promised to be back for the new moon.  
  
A loud 'TWACK' from the camp brought him back to reality. "Pervert!" Sango yelled. The groan from the probably unconscious monk sounded afterwards. Inu Yasha stood, shaking his head. The new moon wasn't far but it'd be a long, long few days. He started walking back to the camp, giving the well one last look until it was time to return to it again. For now, he had an ass-whipping to see. 


	3. Moonless Part I

Disclaimer: I like putting these things on every chapter I suppose. But I'm on a roll so there. No, I don't own any of the characters portrayed in Inu Yasha and so on and so forth. I did write this fic but I have not made nor shall I make money off of it. Gunna keep this on a PG level for the time being. Mostly because Inu Yasha has such a potty mouth.  
  
A/N: I'm not sure how FF.net works...but sometimes, it doesn't like spaces in paragraphs or dialog lines or italic style font. I typed them there initially but if they don't show up, use your imagination. :p  
  
Moonless By: Kyron  
  
Kagome paced in her room. Tonight was the new moon. She had promised to go back to the feudal era to see Inu Yasha but she still had so much work to do! But the last things he said to her.they kept coming back into her mind. He didn't want to lose her. Her. Kagome. Not the shards. Not Kikyo. Every time she thought about it, her heart seemed to speed up and she'd seem to drift off into space, leaving the outside world to the outside. Her friends noticed her dreamy looks of course and had massive amounts of fun with it. They pried constantly, wanting to know who it was making her space out so much. Their prime choice was Hojo of course. It was always Hojo this and Hojo that. Sure he was a nice boy but.  
  
The miko nearly cursed when the pain from her foot caused her to return to reality. Not paying attention again Kagome.I'll be glad if I didn't break a toe that time. Kagome inspected her foot from where it had collided with her desk She sighed, releasing her foot and eyeing the small jar of Shikon no Tama shards on the shelf. There were still so many left to collect. But once they were all there, Inu Yasha could have it. She had no real need for it after all and if he wanted to use it to become full demon. Her breath caught in her throat. Inu Yasha a full demon? She'd seen him like that only once.before they managed to get the Tetseiga. Why he wanted to become like that all the time was beyond her. She liked him the way he was. Sure, he was stubborn, and he could be an ass sometimes.okay.a lot of the time. But he was kind at heart. He'd never admit it but he didn't have to. She could see it. And the way he had acted last time they were at the well proved it beyond the shadow of a doubt. He cared. And he didn't know how to deal with it.  
  
That settled it. She was going back. She HAD to go back. Even if only for a few hours. Inu Yasha would be human tonight, a time when he was at his weakest. Of course, he was stronger than any human she knew and could definitely take care of himself in a fight, but he was no real match for any full blooded demons that might be lurking around. Like a certain brother. Kagome sighed, glancing at her clock. Her eyes widened as she saw the numbers displayed on it's face. 6:45?? Oh shit.I'm gunna be late. It'll be after dark by the time I get there. She looked out her window, the sinking sun casting lights of reds and oranges across her floor. Hastily, she grabbed up the shards, her bow and quiver, and dashed for the door, grabbing her pack on the way out. She rushed to the well house, breezing past her grandfather and mother in the process. Kagome tossed them quick goodbye's, saying she'd be back as soon as she could to finish her homework and dashed into the well house. Moments later, she was down the well. Her mom tried to say something after her but by the time she could, Kagome had disappeared into the shrine. She sighed and looked up to the sky as the sun sank further. There would be no moon tonight. She smiled a hidden smile and returned to her work.  
  
***  
  
Inu Yasha paced circles around the well. He was nervous. Normally, she was never this late in getting back. Surely she hadn't forgotten.had she? Or maybe she hadn't planned on coming back after all. Maybe she was with that Hobo guy, or whatever his name was. Or maybe.  
  
He stopped. Something inside of him stirred, his heart sped up in anticipation as the winds shifted, bringing her scent along with them. Or rather, what he could still smell anyway. The changes were nearly complete. His hair was already mostly black, save for the ends and his ears were already gone.  
  
Inu Yasha leaned against the well, watching it closely. Moments later, Kagome began her climb out. She gasped and flinched back to see him so close to the well. A startled cry reached her lips as she lost her footing on the ladder, falling backwards. She closed her eyes and started to scream as she fell but the sound was cut off abruptly as something caught her around her waist. Before she could even register that her descent had ceased, her feet were on the ground outside the well. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes.only to face the eyes of a hanyou. "Are you okay?" he asked, his hands grasping onto her shoulders. She nodded dumbly, her eyes still locked with his violet depths. His eyes seemed to relax then, as if some sort of strain had been released from their hold. Worry? Fear? She wasn't sure. Maybe both, maybe none. Inu Yasha sighed, dropping his hands and crossing them over his chest. "You should be more careful ya know." he said gruffly. Kagome stiffened. What just happened? One minute he's asking if she's okay.the next he was angry with her?  
  
***  
  
Inu Yasha cringed. He hadn't meant to come across so rough. But hell! He just got the crap scared out of him, how else was he supposed to act? Great. Now he probably had some explaining to do. Fun. He managed to catch the look that crossed her face, a hint revealing itself in her eyes. Uh oh.she's fixing to-  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Oh shi-  
  
BAM!  
  
"Humph." Kagome managed as she turned sharply, crossing her arms over her chest. "Sometimes, Inu Yasha.I swear!" she said, stalking off towards the village. Inu Yasha sat up after a few moments only to spot Kagome's retreating form half way to the village. "Damn woman. Of all the nights to get a 'sit'.and I didn't even do anything wrong!" he said as he wiped the dirt off his face. It actually hurt a lot more than he liked to let on. Especially when he was in this form. Human bodies were not made to be slammed face first into dirt.  
  
***  
  
Kagome had long retreated into Kaede's hut before Inu Yasha even saw the small building. He remained outside, his cheek resting on his hand as he sat on the ground. He didn't dare go inside, least he reveal the result of Kagome's last "sit". Gingerly, he touched his exposed cheek and winced. He'd already looked at his reflection in the water, noting the large bruise that now dominated a side of his face. 'Damn new moon. Damn human body. Damn ROSERY!' "Damn it all!" he shouted, jumping up from his seat and quickly exiting the village.  
  
***  
  
Sango sat quietly inside Kaede's living space, watching closely the girl from the future. Something had happened at the well. Of course, Kagome hadn't said anything about it yet and Sango wasn't about to ask. Something in Kagome's eyes told her it was dangerous territory. The girl kept glancing at the door, as if willing the hanyou to show up in it. 'Which he normally would have done by now.' thought Sango. She figured Kagome was worried.or feeling guilty. No matter how she tried to read Kagome's face, it wouldn't work. That's when they heard it.  
  
"Damn it all!"  
  
Kagome gasped and jumped up. His call didn't sound like a warning, but it was angry. She poked her head out of the hut, catching of long, ebony hair as the owner turned out of the gates. Sango's head emerged out as Kagome started for the village entrance. "Kagome, wait!" she called. "I can't, Sango. He's human tonight, I'm not leaving him alone." Kagome yelled back as she grasped her bow and quiver. "But." Sango started, but Kagome was gone.  
  
***  
  
The young Miko ran as fast as she could through the dark forest. She cold still feel Inu Yasha's aura but something was off about it. 'Maybe it's because he's human?' she thought. But still, the aura seemed emotional. Not like Inu Yasha at all. She could see hurt, pain..sadness and anger. "But why?" she whispered breathlessly, stopping to rest near a tree. "You know you shouldn't be out here.especially at night. There are demons out."  
  
Kagome jumped at the voice, spinning around to face it, only there was nothing but air. Instinctively, she looked up, immediately spotting the fire rat fur outfit. "Scare me to death why don't you." she grumbled, "And I could ask you the same thing!" He made no reply, just kept lying on the low branch with his back to her. She stood there and watched him, looking-no, hoping for some signs that he was alright. A harsh quip, a vulgar word, a growl, anything! "Go back to the village, Kagome. I'm stayin' out here tonight." he stated, calmly.  
  
No, that didn't reassure her.  
  
"You're kidding, right? I'm not leaving you out here by yourself. Especially not tonight." she said, placing her hands on her hips for emphasis. "I said go back." "And I said No." A feral growl escaped his throat, nearly making Kagome smile 'That's better.' she thought. "Damn it, girl." he grated. The young miko below took a seat at the base of the tree, trying to find a comfortable spot. Inu Yasha glanced down, still managing to hide his face. "What are you doing?" "What's it look like?" "Like you need to go back to Kaede's." "Not until you either come with me or you tell me what's wrong with you." she stated simply. "No way." "I'll say it." Another growl. "Argh! That! That is what's fucking wrong! That damned word you're always hanging over my head!" he exclaimed, sitting up on the tree limb. "I can't stand it!" "Well then you shouldn't act like a jerk!" Kagome retorted. Inu Yasha jumped down, settling in a crouch only a couple feet in front of her. Kagome gasped as he landed, catching her off guard. Quickly he stood, keeping his back to her still. "So what do I normally do to deserve those? Other than beat up on Shippou?" "You act like a jerk!" she repeated, clinching her hands into fists. The hanyou whirled around to face her, his damaged cheek forgotten. "Shit, Kagome! That's just the way I am! I want to know what I did to deserve it!" Kagome's face held and expression of near horror as she eyed him. She had instantly spotted the damaged side of his countenance. "Inu Yasha.what happened to your face?" she asked timidly. His eyes widened and he quickly turned away. "Nothing." he said shortly. Kagome stood, he could smell the worry that seemed to radiate off the girl. Cautiously, she approached him. "C'mon, Inu Yasha.tell me." she said, her voice softer than before. "I said it's nothing!" he grated as he started to walk away. He stopped short when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Kagome slowly made her way around him, finally facing the hanyou. He kept his head turned from her as she tried to examine the injury. Hesitantly, she reached up her hand to touch his face, gently turning his chin around to observe the bruise. Her eyes widened as she spotted the massive amounts of dark colors that she spotted there. "How did this happen?  
  
***  
  
Gods he had been so angry. He had tried to stay that way but when he felt Kagome pull his sleeve, even the anger melted. He refused to look directly at her. He could smell the worry, he didn't want to see it. Oh but fate is cruel. Inu Yasha could feel the side of his face. It felt like a fire, burning away. His pulse pounded blood through the fevered flesh. But it suddenly subsided, becoming a mere annoyance in the background as he felt the cool fingers touching his chin. He let her turn his head, knowing she was determined to see it any way. He'd heard her. But did he want to answer?  
  
***  
  
Kagome's eyes darted worriedly over his face, trying to figure out what happened. 'We haven't gone anywhere yet.we came straight from the well.' she thought. Her eyes widened in shock as everything clicked into place. She had 'sat' him, while he was human. Her hand flew to her mouth and she backed away. "Oh gods.I did it." she mumbled to herself. "Hmn?" he said, not quite catching her words. He could feel the heat return to his injured face once she removed her hand. "Kagome?" he asked, nothing her actions. Carefully, he reached a hand out to her. "No." she whimpered, tears forming in her eyes. She refused to let him near now, her feet steadily backing away. "Kagome?" he asked again.  
  
***  
  
'I hurt him! I hurt HIM!' she screamed at herself mentally. When he'd reached out to her, she'd wanted nothing more than to collapse against him, but no, she couldn't! She'd hurt him.the swelling on his handsome face had proven that much to her. She knew he hated being stuck in his human form, even if it was only for a night. He knew he was vulnerable.more susceptible to injury. And she had 'sat' him. She felt her heart weep as she chanced another look at his face. "No." she whispered hoarsely, turning and bolting away at the same time. She wanted to escape, hoping that fate would allow her, if only for a few minutes, but apparently Fate was having fun with them tonight as Kagome tripped over the unseen log. Her eyes closed and a gasp escaped her throat as she fell She expected the ground to come up and give her a matching injury as that hanyou. She whimpered and tensed for the crash with the ground, only to slam into something a little more giving than the Earth. Her descent slowed and strong arms encircled her shoulders. Kagome knew who it was, she didn't even need to open her eyes. Weakly, she tried to pull away but the arms only tightened their grip. Finally, she collapsed against him, clinging to the fire rat as if her life depended on it. 


	4. Moonless Part II

*Does happy dance because people actually like her story!* Yay! *calms down* Okay, okay, I'm better now. I feel loved :D. And since I love anyone who reads this thing, I'm gunna give ya what you asked me for and that's an update. Sorry for ending the chappy like that but I had run out of paper in my notebook and had to stop somewhere. I wasn't being evil was I? ( So, anywho, here you go.  
  
Disclaimer: Listen, if I owned Inu Yasha, I'd, er, own him. But I don't. So, all you creepy people in the black suits hangin' out in the wings, bug off!  
  
***  
  
Moonless Part II By: Kyron  
  
***  
  
'Damn clumsy girl.' he thought, pulling her to his chest to steady her. He had seen the log moments before she bolted and had made a mad rush to get there before her. She'd struggled slightly, but as though her heart wasn't in it. This was not the Kagome he was used to seeing. Unconsciously, he tightened his grip on the girl. Moments later, he felt her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Inu Yasha could almost feel his heart wrenching at the thought of her crying. And over him.  
  
The pang of self-loathing wasn't unexpected. But it wasn't pleasant either. He hated it when she cried, and to have her shed tears for him seemed to make the pain worse. "Kagome." he whispered, resting his chin on her head, "What's wrong?"  
  
The miko in his embrace sniffled but made no verbal reply. 'Why is she crying?' he wondered. From what he could tell he hadn't done anything wrong. Had he? The hanyou sighed and rested his chin on the crown of her head and started rubbing her back gently. He wasn't sure why, only that it felt..right. "Please quit crying" he whispered. Sniffle answered him. He closed his eyes and continued rubbing her back gently. "C'mon, Kagome..what's the matter?"  
  
She sniffled again, pulling back a little and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. He loosened his hold on her as she moved but let his hands remain on her shoulders as she dried her tears. "Kagome?" he asked, looking at her tear-stained face, his human eyes clouded with worry. She would not meet his gaze, fearing the large mark across his face.  
  
She felt gentle fingers cup her chin, turning her face to look upon the one thing she didn't want to see. The miko diverted her eyes, not wanting to see those violet depths of his or risk losing control and crying again. Inu Yasha searched her face, searching for..something, anything to tell his heart that she was okay. "Why are you crying?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper. Somehow, a lone tear escaped her eye. The hanyou watched the glistening bead as it trailed down her cheek. Gently, he wiped the offending crystal away with his thumb. Kagome reached her hand up, fingers hesitant and her eyes still not settling on his face. Inu Yasha remained still, curious. Her hand inched closer, finally but hesitantly touching his bruise. He flinched involuntarily and a small hiss of pain left his mouth. Immediately her hand retracted, as if struck. She gasped as his hand suddenly released her face and grasped her wrist. He looked at her for several moments, watching her eyes dart several directions except the direction of his cheek. "Is that what's bothering you?" he asked. She shook her head.  
  
"Than what?"  
  
"It's..It's my fault..I-I hurt you." she managed, the words sounding strangled, as if they hurt to speak. He sighed and brought her hand back up to his injured cheek, pressing her palm against it. A whimper escaped her throat and she closed her eyes tightly, turning her head down. "Listen, Kagome. It's not your fault."  
  
"Yes it is!" she yelled, opening her eyes and meeting his. "If I hadn't have 'sat' you, this wouldn't have happened!"  
  
"You had no way of knowing." he replied reasonably, still holding her hand to his face. The head had once again left the injury as soon as her hand made contact. Kagome's eyes softened into a saddened expression. "You should hate me." she whispered. Inu Yasha's eyes widened in surprise before his brows came down in a serious manner. She'd defiantly caught him off guard that time. "Hate you?" he repeated. "Kagome, where did that come from? I don't hate you." he said.  
  
No reply, only a lowered gaze from the Miko.  
  
"I-I couldn't..I could never hate you. Never."  
  
She looked back up at him, "But your face..the rosary.." she started. "My face will be back to its usual hideous self by morning. And the rosary is still the rosary. Not much I can do about that." he said, a slight hint of humor in his eyes as he released her hand. Kagome smiled in spite of herself.  
  
"I don't thing your face is hideous.." she said, thronging her head away to hid the light blush tainting her cheeks.  
  
"Then that's all that matters." he said, smiling. "But just one thing."  
  
"What's that?" she asked timidly. Her mind had already worked through a million different ways he could pay her back for that last sit and none of them looked too pleasant.  
  
"No more 'S' words on new moons."  
  
Kagome blinked at him a couple of times before starting to laugh. Inu Yasha smiled sheepishly and ducked his head. After a few minutes, Kagome quieted down. "Deal?" he asked, holding out his hand. Kagome bit her bottom lip and placed her hand in his. "Deal." she said, shaking his hand once. "Good. You ready to go back to Kaede's?" She shook her head, "No.." Inu Yasha thought a moment before taking her hand again and leading her off further into the forest. "Where are we going?" she asked. "Some place safe." he replied.  
  
They walked for several minutes, Kagome tripping over nothing and Inu Yasha catching her every time. Finally they stopped on top of a large hill. The hanyou-turned-human sat down against an old pine, pulling Kagome down to sit next to him. She eyed the place, noting the 'hidden-openess' about it. The trees blocked the view of the pair but they could see anything coming for miles. "When did you find this place?" she asked, quietly.  
  
"A long time ago. Any time I get depressed or upset or something, I come out here for the view." he replied. The young Miko looked around again. The place was pretty, even in the dark. But it looked like the rest of the land around it. A tap on her arm reigned in her observations. Inu Yasha had apparently noticed her gazes at the landscape. He pointed up and she immediately looked, curiosity getting the best of her. Her breath caught in her throat as the millions and millions of stars glittered above her. "Wow.." she breathed, a smile gracing her lips.  
  
***  
  
He watched her from the corner of his eye. Seeing her look happy made him relax. Seeing her smile and laugh brought him joy. Seeing her shiver..wait. Shivering? He cast a look at Kagome. The girl had her arms wrapped around her knees, muscles twitching in the cold. But she still held and almost child like fascination to the stars above. Inu Yasha pulled off is outer shirt and draped it over her shoulders, pulling her against him in the process. She stiffened for a split-second before easing to his side, leaning against his chest. The hanyou gently wrapped his arms around her as her breathing evened out. "G'night Inu Yasha.." she said sleepily. The girl sighed contently and slept. He remained awake for a while longer, still gazing at the heavens above him before dropping his eyes back to the young woman in his arms. "Good night, Kagome." he whispered, allowing sleep to claim him for the remainder of the New Moon. 


	5. Authors Note

Hey.I know, I know.the all hated Authors Note. No, I haven't forgotten about this fic. In fact, I try to write for it everyday. I've gotten several ideas for later chapters and even the sequel but I can't seem to get ideas for the next chapter. I'm open to ideas if anyone has one. Gah.Writers block sucks so bad. And here I was thinking I had gotten over it.  
  
~ja~  
  
Kyron 


End file.
